Elsa's Demons
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Elsa was alone entirely throughout her adolescence. She was sad, desperate, and tired of routine. She wanted warmth, she wanted love... so she made it, in the form of icy "friends". But when friendship turns sour, and the demons of her past begin to plague the present Queen of Arendelle, will the love she has found be enough to overcome the force she had created?


ELSA

_10 Years Old_

The knocking again. Will it ever end? Will she ever _stop_? Every time I hear little Anna's hand hit the hard wood of my bedroom door, I just want to open it more. But, alas, I cannot. It'd be responsible, stupid, and I'd put her- not to mention the entire _kingdom_- in danger.

Or, at least that's what Mother and Father tell me.

It gets pretty boring in this room of mine. The walls freeze over constantly, my bed is never warm and comfortable, and the wooden floor is cold _without_ my powers affecting it. There's no _love_ here, and that's how I've grown up: without love.

I mean, it becomes routine after a while. I wake up, eat ice cubes for breakfast, read a few books, eat more ice cubes, dream… and eventually fall asleep. And then, of course, repeat the cycle.

And the whole time that I'm going this painful process, my sister still doesn't know why I can't open the door.

We're both so lonely.

But it's fine. I have… friends. Well, they're not _real_. But they're not _imaginary_, either.

_Elsaaa…_

A cold wind whispers in my ear. A cold wind that _I_ created.

"Not now." I say quietly. Anna's still there, I can feel it.

_Elsaaa…_

"I said, _not now_!"

But my anger just helps them. And, somehow, I'm relieved when they materialize.

"Hello." I say, waving to my friends. My only friends. If you could call them that.

They do not respond. They hardly ever do.

I made these beings. They have human forms, tall and thin, but they're made out of ice. Thin, soft ice that somehow feels… warm.

"I'm sad," I say to them, "and I'm tired of being alone."

They cock their heads, as if to say 'but you have us!'

"My sister is out there, and I... I…"

But I can't finish my sentence. I put my face in my hands and let the ice- cold tears fall down my cheeks.

_We're sorry. Can we help you? _

"No, no you can't. This is all my fault. I'm a monster. My own parents don't want to touch me."

_Well, then you should get rid of them._

"Who? My _parents_? I would never-"

_We understand. Should we leave?_

"No… not yet."

A new wave of knocking begins, this one louder than the last.

"Elsa! Please! I wanna show you this new doll! I'll even give it you, just _please_ come out!"

"Get her away from me." I say under my breath.

_What?_

"I'm begging you… I can't take this anymore."

_As you wish._

I lift my hands from my palms and watch, sniffling, as my friends float through the keyhole. I put my eye to the metal and watch as a confused but excited Anna is carried away in a floating cloud of shimmery silver.

_Do you feel better? _Somehow, I still hear their voices in my head.

"No," I say, frowning.

"But when will I?"

THE QUEEN

_Her Last Voyage_

"I hope Anna can take care of herself while we're away…" I say to my husband. We stand on the deck of the ship taking us to the Southern Isles. The skies are clear and blue, and the sailors are even singing.

"I'm sure she can. As long as Elsa stays away…"

"Why do you antagonize her?" I ask, tracing my finger on the wood.

"I do not. But in the past, she has had to learn to control herself."

"She is _alone_."

"I know. I _know._ And I think, when we return from our voyage, we should open the gates. Permanently."

"You mean it?"

"Elsa is a grown- up now. Almost of age. And Anna… well, Anna probably needs the fresh air."

"We will not regret this, trust me." I say, happily staring out at the ocean.

Suddenly, it gets dark. Very dark.

"What in the name of…?"

_This is all my fault._

A strange whisper fills my ears. I freeze. It's Elsa's voice.

"Elsa?" asks my husband quietly.

_I'm a monster._

"Oh, no…"

_My own parents don't want to touch me._

Those are the last words I heard. _The very last_. They ring through my brain as the ship overturns and sinks into the ocean. My life is drowned with the cold ocean water and the colder thoughts of my oldest daughter.

And just as my vision turns to black and my head turns to silence, I see figures. Figures made out of ice, standing- no, floating- in the sky.

They blow a final gust of wind towards me, and the pain becomes numb.

ANNA

_Present Day_

"Elsa!" I yell, bounding down the castle hallway in just my socks. I slide on the carpet and land at my older sister's door. I knock without forethought, something I'm pretty proud of these days.

"One second." says my sister, also known as the queen of Arendelle. I'm just a princess, but I've made peace with it.

The door opens wide, and Elsa holds a pair of black boots.

"I was borrowing them." she says.

"Borrowing usually involves asking first." I tease.

"Yeah, like _you_ asked to borrow my ice shoes? I walked up a mountain in those!"

"Uhm, those _boots_ took the same route."

"Touche, sister." says Elsa, grinning. She hands over the boots and looks behind me. "Where's Kristoff?"

"No idea, but I suspect he and Sven are in town." I say thoughtfully. "The kids can't get over how adorable they are together."

"I don't think _you_ have yet."

"Sure, I love the man, but the reindeer is the real keeper." I say sarcastically, playing with my braid.

"Here, let me grab a jacket and we can find Kristoff." says Elsa, rummaging through her closet. She pulls out a white cloak and neatly ties the bow at her neck. "Looks good?"

"Looks _great_. It, uh, matches your hair."

"So does the rest of my wardrobe."

Elsa joins me in the hallway and we walk towards the gates, politely greeting people on the way out.

"Hello! Hi. Hey, there. Yoo!" I say to the citizens and staff who greet me so kindly. "Hey- O, daddy- O… what?"

"What is it?" asks Elsa.

"It's…nothing." I say, shaking my head. "Just a trick of the light."

"If you say so…" Elsa opens the gates and lets the light of day pour inside.

"I _know_ so."

But here's the thing… I'm _sure_ I saw something out of place. That small cluster of people I greeted… they weren't _people_. They were silver, cold, and nearly transparent. I would think that they're a creation of Elsa's, but they look far too sinister for that.

Never mind them. Besides, if they were let into the castle, they'd have to be… well, _friends_.


End file.
